The present disclosure relates generally to safe and effective use of autonomous vehicles. More particularly, aspects of the disclosure relate to learning a driver's driving behavior and controlling the autonomous driving mode based on the learned behavior and predetermined safe driving patterns.
Autonomous vehicles may be configured to be driven in a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle) or in an autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself). These vehicles use various computing systems to aid in the transport of passengers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require some initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Other systems, for example autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual mode to an autonomous mode and to other modes that lie somewhere in between.
A vehicle with autonomous driving capability may be adapted to recognize the type of driver, such as a teenage driver or an older driver, and modify the driving parameters in response to the recognition. For example, driving speed may be limited for a teenage driver and less jerky movements may be obtained by the autonomous vehicle for an older driver.